1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle chair convertible from a fixed chair to a reclinable chair, and to a method for effecting such conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles are commonly fitted with recliner chairs for the driver. The recliner mechanism of such a chair allows the driver to adjust the angle of the seat back to best suit his or her driving needs. Sometimes recliner chairs are also provided for orher passengers, but more often less expensive fixed chairs are installed for the passengers. Frequently the vehicle owner wishes to use additional recliner chairs for the originally installed fixed chairs. However, with the chair designs of the prior art conversion of a fixed chair to a reclinable chair normally requires removal of the fixed chair altogether, and substitution of a completely different recliner type.
In addition, although some prior art recliner chairs can be folded flat for easy shipping, this is not usually the case with fixed chair types, which are most often shipped in an upright, space consuming position. Also, since existing recliner chairs and fixed chairs differ so greatly in their construction and operation, dealers normally must stock both types. The costs of maintaining such an inventory, and providing the required storage space, undesirably inflate the dealer's cost of doing business. It would be desirable to have a vehicle chair capable of service either as a fixed chair or as a reclinable chair, which could be easily convertible from one type to the other, and capable of shipment in a flat or horizontal position to minimize shipping and storage space.